Spellcaster
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: She is a young witch that is abducted by Megatron and forced to do as he says. Megatron is using her to achieve something...I don't want to ruin the story so just please Read and review. Eventually SariXBumblebee
1. Chapter 1

Spellcaster

Beccalovesbumblebee~ This is a major plot bunny that has followed me around for about a week now. So I am going to try to write it. I do not own TFA.

There is some magic in this fic, and a lot of the supernatural. My OC is known as Caster A.K.A. Spellcaster. BTW Britt is short for Brittany

Chapter one

(Caster's P.O.V.)

It was just another day for me. I was moving from place to place, and wandering the streets looking for a place to stay. I knew that I should just go back to my Aunt's house but I just couldn't she didn't want me there. Don't get me wrong my Aunt loved me, but she wasn't exactly fit to care for me. My Aunt was trying at least she was looking to find me a new place to stay. I was hoping that it was a place that I could stay at for a little longer than a month. I had just been kicked out of my old apartment a couple of days ago. So here I was walking the streets dragging my suitcase behind me. My phone went off. I sat my stuff down, and pulled my phone out slowly answered it. "Hello?"

"Caster it's me Aunt Britt I found you a place to stay for the next couple of days," My Aunt said trying to sound like she was excited.

"Where?" I asked as enthusiastically as I could.

"3021 Oak lane apartment number 17," Aunt Britt said sounding as distracted as ever.

"Thanks Aunt Britt. I am going to get going. I will let you go now," I said slowly hoping that I was making it through to her.

"Ok," She answered blankly.

"I love you Aunt Britt," I said as I waited for a response.

It took a minute, but she finally responded. "I love you too," She said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"Bye," I said then I hung up.

I walked to my temporary home to get settled in. I was just thinking about my Aunt. I knew that she loved me even though she never sounded like she did.

"That's just what her magic did to her," I said slowly, knowing that it wasn't the truth. A man that my Aunt loved at some point cursed her with insanity that would only get worse as time went on. Aunt Britt was always distracted nowadays she couldn't focus, and she seemed uninterested in what happened around her. Her house could catch fire and she wouldn't notice until she had burned with it. My Aunt had sent me away, because she was afraid that he was still out there waiting to take someone else from her just like he did my Mother Britt's sister. That man had killed my Mother when I was little probably about five years old. After that my Father and my Grandmother took care of me until my Father died of a broken heart. I was about ten when he passed, shortly after my Grandmother had become ill, and she sent me away to live with Aunt Britt. I have lived like this for about two years now bouncing from place to place, and living on my own basically. I missed my parents, and my Grandmother but I knew that there was nothing I could do, or could have done to change what had happened.

For the past week I had been having horrible headaches. This is something that I talked to Aunt Britt about. I remember exactly what she told me, "Caster I already know you believe in magic, and you know it exists. I believe you are developing your powers, and they are deciding to manifest through your head aches." The surprising thing was that this was probably the sanest thing that my Aunt had said to me in a long time. It had actually sounded like she was there. Aunt Britt was right about the head aches though once they stopped I could move things with my mind. It was freaky at first but I got used to it.

I remembered my Grandmother telling me about magic and how good it was, but also how bad it was. She explained what the good magic could do, and the bad it could do also. When she told me about the bad that magic could do the only two thoughts I had were of my Mother, and my Aunt Britt.

I was going to learn the bad that magic could do on my own I just didn't know it yet.

(A few days later)

I was headed to the grocery store. I needed to buy food desperately. I had found some fruit, and a few boxed meals that would keep me fed for a few days. I was at the checkout counter bagging my groceries. I paid the cute blonde haired cashier with what little money I had left. I walked out of the store, and ran right into a huge man that towered over her. He looked down at her and flashed a devious smile. He reached down and hauled her up by the collar of her shirt.

"I think this little girl needs to learn some manners," The man said as three or four more guys joined him.

The man had me pressed against the wall. I was scared, but it only became worse when the others began to gather around them. I didn't have control of my powers yet so in defense I sent the men flying. They went a few feet but that was enough for me. I thought I saw a glimpse of a jet overhead as I slid to the ground, and just sat there paralyzed in fear. The man had got up off the ground and I could tell that he was angry. He closed the space between us with a few steps. He grabbed me and hauled me off the ground.

"Did you think you could get away with hitting me little mouse, because you have caught me on a really bad day," The man said getting in my face. That man

was right I could tell he was not having a good day when him and his thugs beat me up in the parking lot. They hit me until the purple began to show up around my right eye. I don't think that they were done beating me but someone had yelled at them just to inform me that the police had been called. They fled the scene as the cute blonde cashier ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as I was lifted me to my feet.

"I think I will be ok," I said slowly.

"I am going to need you to talk to Captain Fanzone," He said just as the Captain's yellow compact pulled into the parking lot.

The cashier put his arm around me in an effort to comfort me, and to keep me steady because I was shaky on my feet.

Fanzone rolled down his window as he saw us approach. "Abe? Caster what the hell happened to you?" He asked in shock.

"She got jumped by some thugs," Abe said.

"Thank you for calling, and for coming to her rescue," Captain Fanzone said as he patted the passenger seat signaling that he wanted me to get in the passenger seat.

"Now that you have her taken care of I am going to get back to work, "Abe said as he walked back towards the store.

Me, and Fanzone just sat there in the parking lot for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"What happened now Caster?" Fanzone asked.

"Before you ask I wasn't looking for trouble Fanzone, I just ran into the guy," I said to the head of the Detroit police.

"I believe you kid. So where are you staying nowadays?" Fanzone asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I told him my temporary address and apartment number.

Fanzone sighed. "You know I don't like your living arrangement Caster," He said giving me a look of genuine worry.

"I know Captain, but it isn't going to change you know my Aunt," I said, and Fanzone nodded.

"I would just feel better if we put you in foster care until you are eighteen," Fanzone said, and as many times as he had said that statement this time I knew he meant it.

"No! I won't go! I won't! I will not leave my Aunt Britt all alone in the world! I am the only family she has left!" I screamed.

"Yes you are her only family, but look at where we are Jul-"

"I told you never to call me that!" I yelled cutting him off as he almost called me by my real name.

"Fine Caster, but look at where we are. Wouldn't you like to have an actually home for more than a month, and people that actually care for you," Fanzone said calmly even though I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"My Aunt Britt does care for me," I said. I had heard enough, I opened the passenger door and got out. I ran away from Fanzone only glancing back only to see Fanzone looking back at me.

I ran in a random direction. I had closed my eyes for a second to wipe away the tears that were stinging my eyes. I was still running when I hit a wall at least I thought it was a wall until something wrapped around me. It was a hand. I was in the hand of a huge robot! I was freaking out. One instant I was in the robots hand the next thing I knew I was in the cockpit of jet. I began to struggle so restraints wrapped around me tightly. As I struggled the restraints became tighter to the point where I couldn't breathe. That was the point that I gave up struggling and the restraints loosened.

"Good Spellcaster. I am your Master," Said a voice that I was pretty sure was the robot.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Isn't that what they call witches these days Spellcasters," The robot said.

"I guess, but how did you know that I'm a-"

"Witch well I saw what you did to those thugs, and well I have been searching for a witch," The robot said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll find out," He responded.

I didn't like that answer not at all, but I knew better than to push him any farther. He didn't seem like the merciful type.

He took me into one of the abandoned mines on the outskirts of Detroit. He then locked me inside of some sort of holding cell which reminded me of a huge fish tank. I soon learned that the robots name was Megatron, but I was to refer to him only as Master. I was only to speak when he spoke to me, and I was to behave or else. He promised me that if I did what he said I would get to go home free without a scrape. No matter what I would do what I was told and hold my tongue. I just was hoping that my Aunt Britt hadn't sensed that something was wrong, because if she did she was going to get sick with worry. My phone began

to ring I looked at the number and it was my Aunt Britt.

"Spellcaster you will not answer that phone," Megatron commanded.

"But... Yes Master," I said in true defeat. I did as I was told as hard as that was. I could feel my Aunt Britt's panic. I shut my eyes and tried to astral project myself to her. As I focused I felt myself leave my body. When I appeared in front of Aunt Britt she went as pale as a sheet.

"Ahhhh a specter!" My Aunt Britt yelled as she swung at me. I put my hand up to block her. Her hand went straight through me.

"Aunt Britt it's me Spellcaster," I said but my voice came out gargled like I was losing connection.

"Caster?" She asked.

"Yes Caster, I am fine Aunty don't worry," I said then I felt myself snap back into my body.

I opened my eyes to see Megatron staring back at me. "Spellcaster are you alright?" Megatron asked. I nodded slowly in response. "I thought your spark had stopped." He actually sounded genuinely concerned I knew this was just a ruse. He slowly handed me a small leather bound purple book. The book felt warm in my hands.

"I have a spell in this book that I need you to memorize, and learn to enchant with," Megatron said showing me the spell. As I read it my eyes widened with shock. I couldn't believe that I was going to do this.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ This may not explain everything yet, but it will all come together soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Spellcaster beccalovesbumblebee~ Well I hope this help it all come together. I don't TFA. This is a short chapter.

Chapter two

(Megatron's P.O.V.)

I had my Spellcaster memorize the spell and she did it quite quickly. "Now you must enchant my blaster with it." She looked at me as if she wanted to object but she said nothing just glared at me, and then did as she was told. "Now when I give you the command you will say the spell again and make it flow through my blaster."

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Today was like any other day. I woke up in my bed and realized with a smile that Bumblebee was watching me sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head," Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

After I had eaten my breakfast, and had my juice the bases alarm teletran one was going off.

"Ratchet what is it?" Me and Bumblebee both asked.

"Decepticon ambush!" Ratchet yelled just ask we heard the first explosion.

"Everybody down!" Optimus Prime yelled. Bumblebee shielded me from harm.

We all got up and ran out. The fight had broke out, but I wasn't worried because Bumblebee had my back just like always. I don't know how it happened, but I was face to face with Megatron as his blaster was aimed at me. He fired and I was hit I was sent flying through the outer wall of the base. After that there was a strange light, and then complete darkness.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

Time seemed to slow down when Megatron had aimed his blaster on Sari. One second she was at my back the next she was flying through the wall of the base. I tried to shield her from the blast but I couldn't move fast enough.

"RATCHET! GET SARI!" I yelled as I ran to Sari's side.

After that the fight broke up Megatron left taking his con's with him.

Me and the rest of the team were surrounding Sari, and Ratchet. "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW I NEED TO WORK! NOW!" Ratchet yelled. He was kneeling and trying to patch Sari up. He got up slowly and carried Sari to the med-bay. It was his lack of urgency that worried me.

I stood outside the med-bay just waiting for the news of her condition. I heard a loud bang which I assumed was Ratchet throwing his wrench. I ran into the med-bay, and just looked at Ratchet who had his faceplate on the berth.

"What is it Ratchet?" I asked.

"Sari is dead," Ratchet said.

"What!" I yelled.

"She was dead on the scene Bumblebee. I have been trying to revive her but she is not responding. I lost her," Ratchet said as he hit the berth with his servo.

Sari still form was laying on the other berth. She looked pale and lifeless. I went over and touched her and she was cold. Her hair was down and her dress was ripped and dirty. The only thing I couldn't believe was that...

Sari was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Spellcaster

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own T.F.A.

Chapter three

(Spellcaster's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I had done. What would my Aunt Britt think of me now? She would probably hate me. I had took a girls spirit and imprisoned it in a crystal that would glow slightly just to show the spirit that was imprisoned in it. I threw it to the ground. I think I broke it. I was on the ground next to it. I picked it up gingerly examining it. I knew that the girls spirit couldn't return to her body until I said the reversal spell, but where had it gone. There were only a few places that it could manifest and I didn't know how long the spirit would survive outside of the amulet.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

Days had passed and we were all mourning in our own way. Me, and Bulkhead shut up Sari's room just like she would when she went to bed. We would just sit there and watch the door as if we were just expecting her to open it and come out with a yawn like she did every morning from the time she moved in with us to the day she died. Part of all of us didn't want to believe she was really dead even Ratchet who had been the one to declare her dead in the first place. Ratchet had changed her into a clean white dress, and moved her to the berth at the far end of the med-bay. He even draped her favorite blanket over her just in case she would get cold. As hard as everything was part of me just wanted her to come back, hug me, and tell me everything was going to be alright, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen. We could pretend she was just asleep for so long soon she would rot on that berth because I didn't think that any of us had the heart to move her for her burial. The only one that would have pressed for that was her Father Isaac Sumdac who was as far as we knew dead by Megatron's hand.

I went to sleep each night with a heavy spark. The one night I thought I saw Sari standing over me in her long white dress trying to talk to me. That same morning I was woke up by a shriek of pure agony. It was odd but I knew that scream it was Sari's scream but I didn't know how that was possible. I ran into the med-bay to find Sari's motionless body still laying there in the same place that it was yesterday.

The next night I decided to stay up and watch what happened in the base once the sun went down. I sat on my berth and watched the sun go down. As the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon rose. I couldn't believe it but Sari materialized right in front of me.

"Sari?" I asked her in shock.

"Bumblebee!" She yelled as she ran over to my side. I reached over to touch the top of her head, and all I touched was air. "I tried to talk to you last night, but you didn't seem to hear me, and I have been trying to talk to you all day but you couldn't see me, or hear me," Sari said with tears forming in her eyes.

I thought about it for a few minutes and then I realized that she was that weird feeling that had followed me around all day. "Sari I didn't see you honestly, but I felt you. You were with me all day, "I said.

Sari nodded and asked, "What happened Bee? I don't remember anything after the fight did we win?"

I shook my head. "No we didn't win Sari we actually lost a member of the team in that fight," I said trying not to mention her name right away.

"Who?" She asked in genuine concern.

"You Sari your dead," I said, and then she collapsed to the floor. Instinctively I reached down to help her up, pull her into my arms, or to touch her back reassuringly but I couldn't she was nothing but air.

"I'm dead!" Sari yelled inbetween the sobs.

I nodded but couldn't find the words to say to her. Nothing I could say would make it better. So we just sat there together at first she was crying and then as her sobbing slowed we sat in silence. Sari stood up just as the first rays of sunlight were seeping through the window. She screamed in agony just like she died all over again, and then I realized that she was the one that screamed yesterday.

"Sari are you still there?" I asked hoping she was still there. I could feel her presence so I knew she was there. It felt like she was telling me. 'Don't leave me.'

"I am not going anywhere without you Sari," I said to the ghost that was my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Spellcaster

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own TFA. Also thank you to my followers and favorites it means a lot to me. Please read and review.

Chapter four

(Caster's P.O.V.)

As I sat in my tank I would occasionally glance over at the one across the room. I could see the decaying crumpled form of a man. His hair was black with gray patches. I knew for sure that these monsters killed him. He was someone's father that man may have had a wife, and a loving family that had no idea where he was. I was sick to my stomach but not because of what they had done it was because of what I was doing. I had blocked a girls spirit from entering her body, and left her spirit out there where it couldn't survive in sunlight. It was then I knew what I had to do.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

It had been a week since Sari started to materialize at night, and disappear when the sun rises. When I asked Sari about the sun she told me that it hurt like she was dying again, but she never got to feel that peace that everyone talks about. Sari was trapped and there was nothing I could do for her. She also said that she could not leave the boundaries of the base even at night. The plant was her prison. She was trapped day and night.

Sari hadn't changed she hated the dark, and being alone even as a ghost she wanted lights on in the base, and for me to be here. She understood that there were times that I had to leave with the others to go on patrol so when I left the base I left my light on for her.

What I tried to hide from Sari was how tired I was. I had been running on a couple hours recharge for days now because I would stay up to talk to Sari and Ratchet is always very punctual with his wake up calls.

The sun was going down and I was sitting on my berth waiting for Sari to appear. She faded in slowly as if she was hiding. Even when she looked solid she was still transparent.

"Sari are you ok?" I asked.

"I feel really weak Bee like I can't hold myself together anymore," Sari said her voice sounding she was losing signal on a cell phone. "Sleep Bee you need it Bee." She went over to the corner of the room and curled up into a ball as she faded out of sight again.

Sari's screaming that morning did not wake me and Ratchet had not come to wake me up. What woke me was Ratchet's screaming, and the sounds of his equipment falling.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled loud enough for most of Michigan to hear him.

I went into the med-bay just as the power flipped off again in the base. As I walked into the room I sensed that Sari was also in the med-bay. She was not weak like she was last night she had gotten stronger. She was strong enough to mess with the plant's power. Ratchet stomped off to the bases circuit breaker with Bulkhead following close behind.

"Sari," I whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

These words came up on the computer screen 'THEY CAN'T SEE ME!'

"Sari I am sure they know you are here they can feel it just like I do," I said trying to reassure her.

Ratchet walked into the room. "The circuit breaker is fine so I have no idea why the power is going nuts."

"Ratchet I will show you tonight," I said slowly.

"Bumblebee if you are playing some kind of prank I promise that I will offline you," Ratchet said pointing his wrench at me.

I gathered the team in the living room so that we could see if they could even see Sari when she was visible. I was waiting just like everyone else. As the sun went down Sari slowly appeared her white dress flowing in the evening breeze.

The team had looks of shock, and Ratchet looked a little scared. Sari glanced at them and took a step back.

"Bumblebee what kind of sick joke is this?" Ratchet asked.

"Bee it's bad enough Sari's is gone but now you want to pull something like this," Bulkhead said.

Sari was crying until she faded out with a scream that was worse than all of the rest.

Something wasn't right that time I couldn't feel Sari's presence not at all. "Sari!" I screamed her name. "Please come back."

(Caster's P.O.V.)

I had called the girls spirit back into the amulet. I knew it hurt her spirit, but I knew her spirit couldn't live on its own much longer. I was going to release her back to her body. I said the spell slowly in a whisper. As her spirit escaped. I projected myself after her.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

I was sitting at the head of Sari's berth just staring at her like her eyes were just going to open and she was going to smile at me. I had my head buried in my hands just trying to hold myself together. I sat up and looked at Sari. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her shining blue optics. I could barely hold my scream in. Sari smiled at me and tried to talk but no sound came out.

"Give it time Sari your body has been shut down for a while," I said and she nodded.

I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her towards the living room where the others were talking about what punishment I should receive. Sari's eyes seemed to focus on something else.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

I woke up from the dead. I tried to talk but I couldn't and Bee was taking me to the others. That was when I saw a girl that may have been eleven, or twelve.

"Help me," She said and then she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Spellcaster

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own TFA

Chapter five

(Sari's P.O.V.)

When Bee brought me into the living room the guys thought he was just playing another one of his tricks.

"This isn't funny Bumblebee," Prime said.

Bee set me on my feet, and urged me to walk. I admit that it was hard to stand. I took one step and fell. Bee helped me up and held my hand to steady me like one would steady a baby that was learning to walk.

"Little buddy why can't you just accept that Sari is dead, and stop trying to trick us into believe that she is coming back to life," Bulkhead said angrily.

"I'm...not...dead," I struggled to say. Bee let me take a few steps and then he let me go on my own. I took three steps then I fell. When Bee offered me his hand again I declined.

"I...can...do...it," I said sounding like I was out of breath. I struggled to my feet, and walked to Ratchet slowly. "Scan me," I said.

Ratchet looked puzzled for a second then he did as I asked, and scanned me. "Her spark is beating! Look at the monitor," Ratchet said showing everyone the readings that he had just took.

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"Yes," Everyone replied.

"There is a girl in trouble," I said.

"How do you know?" Prowl asked.

"I saw her after I woke up," I said.

"Sari you were probably hallucinating," Ratchet said dismissing her statement.

"I think th Cons have her, and if you guys won't back me up I will go on my own," I said as I began to stumble away.

"Sari you are crazy if you think any of us are letting you leave in the condition you are in, but I have your back," Prime said.

"Me too," Bulkhead said.

"I am in," Prowl said.

They all looked at Bumblebee waiting for him to chime in.

"What where Sari goes I go," Bee said.

Bee transformed, and I climbed in. "They are in the old mines outside of Detroit." I knew that is where they are, but I had no idea how.

Bee lead the way to the mines.

"How do you know where they are Sari?" Prime asked.

"I just do Prime," I said.

As we arrived everyone knew I was right. There Megatron was circling over the mine.

I heard him laugh. "I knew you would come for this little one," Megatron said then he transformed. I could barely make out the form of a girl dangling in his grasp. He let go of her, and flew away leaving us to clean up.

"Prime we can't catch her from that height," Bulkhead said.

"What are we going to do now?" Bee asked.

"Prowl," Prime said.

"I can't Prime Ratchet took everything after I went upgrade crazy," Prowl said.

"Bee throw me," I said.

"What?" Bee asked.

"Throw me," I yelled.

"Sari no it's too dangerous," Bee and Prime said simultaneously.

"Just do it," I said, "We are running out of time."

I felt Bee's arm tense as he prepared to throw me. I felt his arm untense as he released me into the air. I reached the girl and wrapped my arms around her.

As we reached grabbing range I felt Prime's grappling hook around us. Prime pulled us in.

"Are you both alright?" Prime asked.

"I am fine, but she is unconscious we need to get her back to Ratchet," I said, then we loaded the girl into Bee's backseat and drove with the sirens going back to the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Spellcaster

beccalovesbumblebee~ This may be the end to this story. *Smiles* Jul- I mean Spellcaster will get her happy ending. I do not own TFA!

Chapter Six

(Caster's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes I was in what looked like an old factory.

"What is going on? Where am I?" I sat up realizing that I was on a huge medical table.

"It is alright," A red haired girl said as she approached me from the end of the table.

"How did I get here?" I asked her my eyes widening.

"I brought you here. My name is Sari. What's yours?" The girl "Sorry" asked.

"What kind of name is "sorry"?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not sorry like I am sorry. Sari as in S-A-R-I." She enunciated each letter as she spelled her name.

"Okay," I said trying not to laugh at how frustrated she was becoming.

"You never told me your name," Sari said giving me a look.

"Spellcaster, but it's Caster for short," I said not telling her my real name.

Sari gave me a look of disbelief. "That is not your name." She picked up her cellphone.

'What are you doing?" I asked sounding panicked.

"Calling Fanzone so he can come take you home," Sari answered.

"I don't have a home," I mumbled.

Sari nearly dropped her phone. "What? You are homeless?"

I shook my head. "I have a place to stay, but it isn't a home."

I could hear Fanzone yelling for Sari. "Yes Fanzone. I am sorry I found Spellcaster and she is here in the base with me."

"Tell Julie I will be there in twenty." I could hear Fanzone's muffled voice use my real name. My face was flushed red. I was angry that she used that name.

"Julie?" Sari asked into the receiver. There was a quiet answer before she hung up the phone.

"Caster your real name is Julie?" Sari asked me.

I nodded.

"Why do people call you caster then?" Sari asked.

"Because my Mom named me Julie, and called me that. She died since then I have just been Caster," I explained.

"I am sorry about your Mom. Is it okay if I call you Jules?" Sari asked.

I nodded. A minute or two later a few giant robots came into the room. "Oh no," I thought. "I have to get Sari out of here."

I stood in front of her protectively.

Sari pulled me back, and said, "Jules these are my friends. They helped me save you."

I nodded. Sari understood that I was shook up. She helped me down before Fanzone arrived.

Fanzone wrapped his arms around me when he saw me. "I was so worried about you," He said looking into my eyes. "So was your Aunt Britt."

I nodded. "Are you putting me into foster care now?" I asked.

Fanzone nodded. "I have to Caster. After you being "kidnapped" it just proves to the court system that your Aunt can't take care of you."

"I want to adopt her," Sari said. The young woman glanced hopefully at Fanzone.

"Sari that is sweet, but you have no husband, no job, and you are still searching for your father," Fanzone said. Sari's expression went from a smile to a grimace.

"I will help her," The yellow bot said putting his hand on Sari's shoulders.

"You guys don't have to do this," I said turning towards them.

"We want to," Sari said. "And then you can still visit your Aunt." Sari smiled at me, and I coul see Fanzone's expression begin to change.

"Alright, you win. I will get the paperwork," Fanzone said.

The Autobots became my new family, Sari gradually took on her role as a mother, and Bumblebee did the same as a father. They loved me and cared about me, and still understood that they would never replace my parents in my heart. They also had a big spot in my heart.

Sari accepted that I was a witch, and I did the same for her when I found out that she was a techno-organic.

I told her about the dead man I saw, and she told me that he was her father. I was there for her as she cried, and I watched her move on.

I opened up about my mom. I explained that my Uncle killed her to get back at my Aunt. She saw the mess that it left my Aunt in. Then I told her about my Dad, and Grandma. How we lived after my Mom's murder. I told her that my Dad had died of a broken heart, and that Grandma was getting sick in her old age.

They were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. I was happy, safe, and in good hands.


End file.
